the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
WINDOW
|manufacturer= |line= |model= |class=WINDOW prototype |degree= |cost= |length=Variable |width=Variable, Original Form: 0.32 meters |height=Variable, Original Form: 1.7 meters |mass= |gender=Masculine programming |sensor=*Yellow *Red (When taken over by Columbia's core) |plating= |armament=Swords |equipment=Advanced hologram technology (Mimetic Combat Processor) |era=NoHead era |affiliation=*NoHead Empire *Police }} WINDOW was a prototype holobot who served as a companion and long time friend of Abalan and traveled with him on the Shadow Laser. Despite their friendship, WINDOW would routinely try to kill Abalan during training, as this was his primary directive provided by the Gladiator. After Abalan sacrificed himself for the police cause, WINDOW served under Captain Laleh Clipso, Abalan's lover and former pilot of the Shadow Laser. WINDOW was equipped with advanced hologram technology that, when coupled with his built-in servos, would allow him to change appearance and adopt a wide range of disguises. He could also present messages: he would create a holographic representation of the sender, and the sender would say the message. Also, when Abalan wanted information on an individual, WINDOW would turn into that person and access databases to confirm his/her identity. He was also capable of holding his own in sword combat against Abalan for a short time. Biography Creation and early services WINDOW, a prototype holobot, was created to assist in the training of the Gladiator's secret apprentice, a NoHead assassin named Abalan. Through WINDOW's internal holoprojectors, the robot was able to camouflage his appearance in the form of virtually any individual; he also possessed the ability to record a person's combative skills in order to mimic their fighting techniques. In addition to WINDOW's lack of ethical consideration, the Gladiator incorporated the task of killing Abalan into the robot as a way of ensuring that his young disciple would remain in a constant vigilant state. Although loyal to its master, WINDOW was enthusiastically devoted to fulfilling his primary programming, though unaware that success would bring an end to his only friendship. Due to his access to top secret Imperial data files, WINDOW was able to use recordings of various police officers and NoHeads as reference in the creation of numerous combat modules, each of which would be used to attack Abalan in an attempt on his life; that way the apprentice was trained to be always alert and on guard, knowing that skilled police warriors would "show up" against him at any time. Through virtue of design, WINDOW was highly durable and easily repaired, able to take a sword blow to the chest and regain full functionality within hours. Despite his primary programming, WINDOW formed a close friendship with his master, being Abalan's only constant companion other than the Gladiator. WINDOW often soothed his master as a child, providing him with enough compassion to stay sane. However, many of the worst punishments Abalan endured were not assassination attempts by WINDOW, but rather self-inflicted horrors designed to test himself. On one occasion, Abalan had WINDOW chain him immobile in the dark and refuse him nourishment until he telekinetically assembled a set of sword components lying before him. Hunting police In 2004, Abalan's training neared its completion. Formally recognized as the Gladiator's apprentice for the first time in his life, Abalan was dispatched to hunt down and kill police officer Ronald Koda. As Abalan made his way down to the hangar, WINDOW attacked. Utilizing his Mr. Ghastly NoHead combat module, and wielding one of many antique swords provided by the Gladiator, he gave Abalan a hard fight. Their short duel did not last long, ending with WINDOW stabbed through the chest by Abalan's sword Still functional, WINDOW's holographic shroud quickly vanished, and the holobot regained his feet, complimenting his master's skill. Abalan acknowledged that WINDOW did catch him off guard with the Ghastly module, as he hadn't used it for years. Making their way to Abalan's ship, the Shadow Laser, Abalan saw his new pilot; Laleh Clipso. Accessing Imperial records, WINDOW provided a quick summary on Captain Clipso. When Laleh inquired about her psychological profile, WINDOW stated that it was restricted, though he did possess access to it. Based on this profile, WINDOW ascertained that Clipso would be impossible to "reprogram" due to her patriotic loyalty to the Empire, warming up to her quickly. However, Abalan was much slower to accept her, mentioning that Hell Burnbottom had killed his previous pilot. After a quick banter between Abalan and Clipso, they departed for Columbia, where Koda was attacking an orbital N-54 fighter construction facility. En route, WINDOW provided a summary on Ronald Koda, holographically assuming his appearance for identification purposes. When they arrived at the facility, Abalan disembarked to search out Koda while WINDOW and Laleh remained aboard, WINDOW serving as Laleh's copilot. Abalan's mission was ultimately successful, and they returned to the Wasp to meet with the Gladiator. While the Gladiator acknowledged Abalan's power, he criticized his apprentice for being easily distracted and lacking focus. As a test to rectify this, the Gladiator sent Abalan to the police station in New York City to participate in the first portion of the Police Trials. Abalan passed the test with flying colors, and WINDOW, assuming the Gladiator's form, facilitated a face-to-face meeting with Abalan. The Gladiator dispatched Abalan to Columbia to search out and kill the rogue police officer Casey Tartus. While WINDOW was able to provide a bio on Tartus, he was unable to ascertain his appearance, or his species, as the records on him had been corrupted. Despite this, Abalan successfully killed the police officer. However, WINDOW was left somewhat disturbed by the visit to the country, as he picked up numerous transmissions between all the robots there. He came to the conclusion that Columbia was where all robots went to die. En route back to the Wasp, WINDOW received a communication from the Gladiator. The Gladiator, speaking via-WINDOW, was pleased with Abalan's success, but felt he was not yet ready for his ultimate task of aiding him in overthrowing the Emperor, and dispatched him on yet another mission to the police station. Passing this test, Abalan was contacted by the Gladiator, again via-WINDOW. As a final test, Abalan was sent to Tsala to hunt down Rachel Bradley, a "True Grandmaster" in the Gladiator's words. Serving the Police After Abalan sacrificed himself for the police cause, WINDOW served under Captain Laleh Clipso, Abalan's lover and former pilot of the Shadow Laser. Abalan's return In the aftermath of the battle, WINDOW later relayed a message between Captain Clipso, General Koda and Roxanne. Before the leaving the state, WINDOW requested permission from Clipso to salvage spare parts from several robots that bore a strong resemblance to his own design in the hopes of repairing the damage to his body. Personality and traits WINDOW was programmed with specific directives, his primary directive being to randomly and lethally attack Abalan to keep the mutant alert and to test his skill. His secondary directive was to serve Abalan as needed. It remains unknown how WINDOW reconciled these two opposing directives, but he somehow managed. After his programming, WINDOW's main defining trait was his naivety and his devotion to Abalan. Not understanding the reality of death, WINDOW was unaware that fulfilling his primary programming would leave Abalan dead, and so enjoyed a close friendship with his master. As WINDOW was guided by both his programming and his loyalty to Abalan, he considered all his failed assassination attempts personal failures, and often apologized to the very man he just tried to kill. However, despite his repeated failures, WINDOW enjoyed his contests with Abalan, often complimenting his master's fighting prowess afterward, or even providing tips during combat. WINDOW also placed a great deal of faith in the psychological profiles stored in the Imperial records, and he quickly satisfied himself to the trustworthiness of Laleh Clipso. However, despite warming up to her quickly, WINDOW retained no attachment towards her and was indifferent towards the possibility of her death. But witnessing Abalan's growing openness towards her prompted WINDOW to do the same. Relationships Abalan WINDOW knew Abalan since the latter was very young, ever since Abalan “entered” into the service of the Gladiator. The NoHead had provided the prototype holobot to Abalan in order to harness the young apprentice’s combative skills. Although WINDOW proved essential in the development of Abalan as an exceptional duelist, the robot also provided Abalan with the compassion and nurturing needed to stay sane. While Abalan cared for and confided in his robotic companion, he needed to remain constantly wary of him, due to the robot’s primary programming which compelled him to kill his Master. However, even in this, Abalan remained caring towards the robot, sometimes prolonging battles merely to allow WINDOW pride in his combat modules. In the end, Abalan’s attitude towards WINDOW went beyond his mere functionality; WINDOW was his friend, and Abalan refused to abandon him. Just as WINDOW’s compassion helped ground Abalan as a child, his compassion helped his friend out of his despondency after the erasure of his programming. They saved each other, and by doing so, WINDOW played a role in the eventual redemption of Abalan. Laleh Clipso While Laleh initially disliked the holobot, WINDOW quickly satisfied himself to her trustworthiness. However, despite warming up to her quickly, WINDOW retained no attachment towards her and was indifferent towards the possibility of her death. But witnessing Abalan's growing openness towards her prompted WINDOW to do the same. After repairing the holobot and learning that Abalan had left it to her in the event of his death, WINDOW became very grateful. He remained by Laleh's side when she became the commanding officer of the Redemption. In effect, she apparently perceived the robot as the only thing she had left of Abalan. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:Abalan's possessions Category:Impersonators Category:Individual robots Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Trenists